


Cookie-Cutter Crazy

by Era_Penn



Series: The Avenger's Favorite Holiday Moments (2013) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, Frosting, Gen, Holiday, foodfight, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't really know how to do holiday spirit.</p><p>But she does love a good cookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie-Cutter Crazy

Natasha hadn’t really celebrated the holidays, before the Avengers. She didn’t think any of them, except maybe Steve, really had; Tony went to galas, sure, but he hated them all, so that didn’t really count. So, she didn’t really know how to celebrate, much; how to react with excitement at boxes with unknown contents (Thanks, Budapest), or how to appreciate good eggnog (she liked to stay alert, mostly).

But she loved a good cookie.

She laughed at Tony, stealing carefully decorated cookies (a little messy, but full of heart) from a slightly drunk Clint one at a time rather than decorating his own. Clint caught on eventually and they both ended up covered in powdered sugar. Steve and Thor frosted cookies messily and downed them fast, more intent on tasting than decorating. They would eventually start an eating contest, Thor’s laugh booming. Coulson was similar in his methods, but his layer of frosting was neat and his hands stayed clean, and he rarely had more than four.

Bruce made the enormous amounts of dough with her, and they rolled it out for the cookie cutters to be pressed in, and Natasha relished it. Not only was she creating something, but she was creating something she could share.

She hadn’t had much of that, in her life.

And she’d have a cookie to perfect to eat for each of them, along with a small pile for herself, and eventually she’d get dragged into the powdered sugar fight, which eventually evolved into a frosting fight.

She loved it, because for a moment, they were a cookie-cutter perfect family, their hard edges softened.

And if she still left out a few for Santa… well, nobody mentioned it, and nobody ever revealed how soft she was in those moments.

It was something she’d always needed.


End file.
